Cars 4 (2020 film)
Cars 4 is to be an upcoming Disney and Pixar animated movie taking place where 2011's Cars 2 and 2017's Cars 3 had left off, starring the voice talents from Tabitha St. Gremain, Owen Wilson, Paul Newman , Bonnie Hunt, Larry the Cable Guy, Cheech Marin,Tony Shalhoub, Guido Quaroni, Jenifer Lewis, Paul Dooley, Michael Wallis, George Carlin, Katherine Helmond, John Ratzenberger, Tabitha St. Germain, Janyse Laud, Chiara Zanni, Kathleen Barr, Kelly Sheridan, Lenore Zann, Venus Terzo, Richard Kind, Edie McClurg, Jeff Garlin, Cristela Alonzo, Craig Ferguson, Daniel Suárez, Corbin Bleu, Zac Efron, Mitchel Musso, Ryan Blaney, Bubba Wallace, Chase Elliott, Keith Ferguson, Armie Hammer, Keanu Reeves, Kristen Bell, Michael Caine, Richard Alexander, Emily Mortimer, Bruce Campbell, Jason Isaacs, Michel Michelis, Philp Pope, Chris Cooper, Junior Johnson, Russi Taylor, Isia Whitlock, Jr., Margo Martindale, Lea DeLaria, Jeremy Maxwell, Michael J. Fox, ''T''om Hanks, Tim Allen, Michael Imperioli, John Mainieri, Stanley Townsend, Kelsey Grammer, Velibor Topic, Jim Parsons, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Tom Magliozzi, Ray Magliozzi, Bob Peterson, Donald Fullilove, Brenda Song, Randy Savage, Frank Welker, Bob Costas, Darrell Waltrip, Brent Musburger, David Hobbs, Sarah Clark, Patrick Walker, Franco Nero,Vanessa Redgrave, John Turturro, Tress MacNeille, Jonathan Forbes, Keith Wickham, Jonathan Forbes, Carlos Alazraqui, Bret Iwan, Antonio Banderas, Dan Castellaneta, Hank Azaria, Lewis Hamilton, Mark Winterbottom, Max Verstappen, Kevin Magnussen, Kimi Räikkönen, Daniel Ricciardo, Lindsey Collins, ''Elissa Knight, E.J Holowicki, Jonas Rivera, Adrian Ochoa, Lou Romano, Jeremy Piven, Jeremy Clarkson, Reese Witherspoon, Bret Iwan, Jerome Ranft, Emily Blunt, Ice Cube, James McAvoy, Jeff Gordon, William Byron, Jon Cryer, Dane Cook, Mason Vale Cotton, Bailee Madison, Denis Leary, Michael Schumacher, Salma Hayek, Johnny Depp, Sig Hansen, Jack Nicholson, Eddie Murphy, Stacy Keach, Jim Cummings, Tom Kenny, Rob Paulsen, Matthew Lillard, Alyson Stoner, Michael Jackson, Ned Beatty, Richard Wilson, Jay Leno, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, Priyanka Chopra, John Cleese, Roger Craig Smith, Gabriel Iglesias, Cedric the Entertainer, Teri Hatcher, Brad Garret, Dale Earnhardt, Jr., Kerry Shale, Alex Bowman, Flo Rida, Joe Mantegna, Peter Jacobson, Eddie Izzard, Kerry Washington, Thomas Kretschmann, Santino Fontana, Samuel L. Jackson, Bill Hader, Lynda Petty, Richard Petty, Kyle Petty, Jon Stevens, Marlon Jackson, Humpy Wheeler, Angel Oquendo, Will Collyer Robert Pattinson, U2, Andrew Stanton, Mario Andretti, Chris Rock, Nathan Lane, Tim Curry, Raymond Ochoa, Teresa Gallagher, John Michael, Corey Burton ''The film is scheduled to be released on June 25, 2020. Cast * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Paul Newman as Doc Hudson * Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carerra * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Cheech Marin as Ramone * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi * Guido Quaroni as Guido * Jenifer Lewis as Flo * Paul Dooley as Sarge * Michael Wallis as Sheriff * George Carlin as Fillmore * Katherine Helmond as Lizzie * John Ratzenberger as Mack * Tabitha St. Germain as Minty Pony and Wysteria Pony and Thistle Whistle Pony Wings * Janyse Laud as Pinkie Pie Pony * Chiara Zenni as Triple Treat Pony * Kathleen Barr as Sweetberry Pony and Puzzlemint Pony and Cloud Climber Pony Wings * Kelly Sheridan as Cotton Candy Pony and Coconut Grove Pony Wings * Lenore Zann as Star Catcher Pony Wings * Venus Terzo as Rainbow Dash Pony and Spakleworks Pony * Richard Kind as Van * Edie McClurg as Minny * Jeff Garlin as Oits * Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez * Craig Ferguson as Red (Speaking Voice) * Daniel Suárez as Danny Swervez * Corbin Bleu as Cam Spinner and Chris Roamin' and Jimmy Cables and Dino Draftsky and Carl Clutchen * Zac Efron as Chip Gearings and Rev Roadages and Jack DePost and Floyd Mulvihill and Speedy Comet * Mitchel Musso as Markus Krankzler and Tommy Highbanks and Buck Bearingly and Phil Tankson and Rex Revler and Terry Kargas and Lane Locke and Ted Gearsworth and Darren Leadfoot and Dud Throttleman * Ryan Blaney as Ryan "Inside" Laney * Bubba Wallace as Bubba Wheelhouse * Chase Elliott as Chase Racelott * Keith Furguson as Lee Revkins Pitties * Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm * Keanu Reeves as Marcus Bolt * Kristen Bell as Lynn * Michael Caine as Finn McMissile * Richard Alexander as Reb Meeker and Ralph Carlow and Ernie Gearson and Drikson D'Agostino and T.G. Castlenut and Murray Clutchburn and Ponchy Wipeout and Todd Marcus and Brian Spark * Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell * Bruce Campbell as Rod "Torque" Redline * Jason Isaacs as Leland Turbo and Siddeley * Michel Michelis as Tomber * Philp Pope as J.D McPillar and Bobby Roadtesta and Dan Carcia and Bruce Miller and Parker Brakeston * Chris Cooper as Smokey * Junior Johnson as Junior Moon * Russi Taylor As Fiona Ramirez * Isia Whitlock, Jr. as River Scott * Margo Martindale as Louise Nash * Lea DeLaria as Miss Fritter * Jeremy Maxwell as Arvy Motorhome * Michael J. Fox as Nigel Gearsley * Tom Hanks as Frank Pinkerton * Tim Allen as Charlie Cargo * Michael Imperioli as Tubbs Pacer * John Mainieri as J. Curby Gremlin * Stanley Townsend as Vladimir Trunkov * Kelsey Grammer as Victor Hugo And Ivan * Velibor Topic as Alexander Hugo * Jim Parsons as Ron Hover * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Sven * Tom Magliozzi as Rusty Rust-Eze * Ray Magliozzi as Dusty Rust-Eze * Bob Peterson as Chick Hicks And Dr. Damage * Donald Fullilove as Stinger (Speaking Voice) * Brenda Song as Candice * Randy Savage as El Machismo * Frank Welker as Frank * Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass * Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip * Brent Musburger as Brent Mustangburger * David Hobbs as David Hobbscap * Sarah Clark as Kori Turbowitz * Patrick Walker as Mel Dorado * Franco Nero as Uncle Topolino * Vanessa Redgrave as The Queen And Mama Topolino * John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli * Tress MacNeille as Francesca Bernoulli (Francesco Bernoulli's Daughter) * Jonathan Forbes as Zachary Johnson * Keith Wickham as Rip Clutchgoneski * Carlos Alazraqui as Raoul ÇaRoule And El Chupacabra * Bret Iwan As Bobby Swifts Crew Chef, Lester Swift * Antonio Banderas as Miguel Camino * Dan Castellaneta as Shu Todoroki * Hank Azaria as Max Schnell * Lewis Hamilton as Lewis Hamilton * Mark Winterbottom as Frosty * Max Verstappen as Max Mcstrappen * Kevin Magnussen as Kevin Magrevsen * Kimi Räikkönen as Kimi Revkönen * Daniel Ricciardo as Himself * Lindsey Collins as Mia(Since 2006) * Elissa Knight as Tia(Since 2006) * E.J Holowicki as DJ * Jonas Rivera as Boost * Adrian Ochoa as Wingo * Lou Romano as Snot Rod * Jeremy Piven as Harv * Jeremy Clarkson as Harv and Himself * Reese Witherspoon as Kathy Copter * Jerome Ranft as Jerry the Peterbilt and Heimlich Cab * Emily Blunt as Katherine * Ice Cube as Judge Honda * James McAvoy as Prince Wheeliam * Jeff Gordon as Jeff Gorvette * William Byron as William Corvette * Jon Cryer as Todd * Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper * Mason Vale Cotton as Toby * Bailee Madison as Melanie * Denis Leary as Trev Diesel * Michael Schumacher as Michael Schumacher Ferrari * Salma Hayek as Carla Veloso * Johnny Depp as General Achy * Sig Hansen as Crabby the Boat * Jack Nicholson as Al Oft * Eddie Murphy as Murphy * Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley * Jim Cummings as Bud * Tom Kenny as Ben Ford * Rob Paulsen as George Mercedes * Matthew Lillard as Peter McQueen (Lightning McQueen and Sally's son) * Alyson Stoner as Elysia Carrera (Lightning McQueen and Sally’s Daughter) * Michael Jackson as Himself * Ned Beatty as Pope Pinion IV * Richard Wilson as Chuck Manifold * Jay Leno as Jay Limo * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Rochelle * Priyanka Chopra as Ishani * John Cleese as Bulldog * Roger Craig Smith as Ripslinger * Gabriel Iglesias as Ned and Zed * Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom * Teri Hatcher as Dottie * Brad Garrett as Chug * Dale Earnhardt, Jr. as Junior * Kerry Shale as George G. Gremlin * Alex Bowman as Alex Breakman * Flo Rida as Falcon Bull * Joe Mantegna as Grem * Peter Jacobson as Acer * Eddie Izzard as Sir Miles Axlerod * Kerry Washington as Natalie Certain * Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Zundapp * Santino Fontana as Charger * Samuel L. Jackson as Swift Alternater * Bill Hader as Garm'e Razourel * Lynda Petty as Mrs. The King * Richard Petty as Strip Weathers * Kyle Petty as Cal Weathers * Jon Stevens As David Weathers * Marlon Jackson as Mator * Humpy Wheeler as Tex Dinoco * Angel Oquendo as Bobby Swift * Will Collyer as Brick Yardly * Robert Pattinson as Benny Brakedown * U2 As Greg Candy Man * Andrew Stanton as Fred * Mario Andretti as Mario Andretti * Chris Rock as Lee Revkins * Nathan Lane as Milo * Tim Curry as Jack Albertson * Raymond Ochoa as Arlo-Mobile * Teresa Gallagher as Mater's Computer Screen * John Michael Higgins as Stanley * Corey Burton as Conrad Camber Production In 2017, Cars 3 director Brian Fee explained that it was only the beginning for Lightning McQueen's character, hinting at a Cars 4. On October 11, 2018, Cars 4 was announced to be one of the films after Toy Story 4, alongside Finding Marlin, Boats, and an untitled third film in the Monsters' franchise. On December 1, 2018, it was revealed Cars 4 would be released on June 25, 2020. On March 12, 2019, it was revealed that Cars 4 and Finding Marlin would release as Pixar's films of 2020, but it was also revealed that both films will be directed by Brian Fee. Cars 4 was Brian Fee's last Pixar film before his retirement for $301. 290 million. Home Media On August 24, 2020, a DVD for the film was released. Next Weekend, a Blu-Ray was released. Much like the VHS for original Cars, an exclusive VHS was released for this film in 2021. Notes 1st Time Bret Iwan Voices In The Cars Franchise The Time Real Gone, Ployrhythm, Bouje(Cars 3, Cars 4), Songbird, You Might Think, When All Your Friends Gone(Cars 3, Cars 4), Life Is A Highway Is Replayed For The 1st Time First Time Miami, FL Apperes Music Score Randy Newman, Michael Giacchino And created the score after Cars 3 Such as... Bad by Michael Jackson (When Rod Returns While He's Alive 1987) I Want you Back by the Jackson 5 (2016) Polyrhythm by Perfume (2007) Miami By Will Smith(When The News Shows Miami, FL Weather For December 3, 2007 1990's) All Star By Smash Mouth (1999) There’s Somthing Special By Pharrel Williams (2017) J Perry Ft Admiral T, Shabba - Bouje (When Stinger, Candice and El Machismo Returns 2018) Sweet Dreems by Eurythmics (When Marcus Had a Debut 1983) Elevations By U2(2001) Neil Diamond Coming To America(When Dusty Crophopper Returns, And Rod Tourqe Redline Is Shipped To The United States 1990) Candy Man By Sammy Davis Jr.(When Greg Candy Man Returns 1972) Pink Sheep Voice(When The Cars Watch A Video About A YouTube Video "Pink Sheep Funny Moments/Not Avablie Release Year/Maybe 1956) Just Like Fire By P!nk(2016) Danger Zone By Kenny Loggins (When Cruz, Danny, Storm And Zach are Racing In The First Race of the World Grand Prix 1986) My Wish by Rascal Flatts (2006) Cars 3-When All Your Friends Go(When Jackson Storm, Greg Candyman And Cruz Crash For The 1st Time 2015) Beat it by Michael Jackson (When Holley Returns 1982) Songbird By Kenny G(2004) Don’t Stop Me Now by Queen (1983) Remember the Name by Fort Minor (2005) Fly By John Stevens (2013) Van Halen You Really got Me (1984) Radio/Video by System of a down (When Cruz had a high-speed chase with Storm 2011) Joe Santariani - always with me, always with you (When Cruz and Storm were Reported Missing 1987) Smokin by Boston (When Finn Returns 1976) Cry Me a River by Justin Timberlake (When Zach Finds Marcus 2002) Real Gone by Sheryl Crow (2006) Route 66 by John Mayer (2006) Thunderstruck by Rock Heros Famous as AC/DC (When Lee Revkins Returns 2011) 24K Magic by Bruno Mars (When DJ, Boost, Wingo and Snot Rod Returns 2016) Whatever it Takes by Imagine Dragons (When Lee Revkins and His Team Became a Crew 2017) Weezer - You Might ThinkVersion (2011) You’re not the boss of me by They might be the Giants (2005) Aha - Take on Me (1985) Eurption by Van Halen (1978) David Guetta - I Can Only Imagine ft Chris Brown, Lil Wayne (2011) Billie Jean by Michael Jackson (1982) C. H. R. O. M. E Files Theme Song by The Jacksons (2020) Tom Petty Christmas All Over Again(When The Cars Visit Homestead, FL 1991) Life is a Highway by Rascal Flatts (When it ends 2006) Black or White By Michael Jackson (1991) Born Free By Kid Rock(2010) Why Can't We Be Friends By Smash Mouth (1997) Finesse By Bruno Mars ft Cardi B (2017) And Slow Ride - FogHat (1975) Reception In 2018, Most Voices Got Recepiton. Critical Response Critics' response to Cars 4 was positive. Rotten Tomatoes gave the film an approval of 91%. Category:Please make these Characters appeared in the movie Category:DJ Category:DJ, BO